Dual voice coil loudspeakers or speakers typically have two identical voice coils driving a single loudspeaker rather than a single voice coil. The two voice coils may be connected in series or in parallel to alter the loudspeaker impedance when driven by a single amplifier. Alternatively, each of the two voice coils can be driven independently by left and right audio channels of a stereo audio signal, which allows a single speaker to be used to output stereo signals. Dual voice coil loudspeakers may be used in audio systems such as for example vehicle infotainment systems and mobile devices.